


Wherever you may go

by PhantomCree



Series: Romance in Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I don't know how to tag this other than it's really freaking adorable, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Zevran Arainai Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCree/pseuds/PhantomCree
Summary: "I truly do not deserve you..."“It is I who does not deserve you, mi amor. You are my lifeblood, my haven, and my home…”





	Wherever you may go

Neither one of them made even the slightest attempt to move from where they lie upon a soft bed, wrapped in warm sheets and nothing else. A luxury compared to what they had grown accustomed to. A gentle breeze swept over them from the window across the room, the white sheer curtains dancing gracefully, seeming to be reciprocating the calm that had embraced Ferelden now that the Archdemon had been slain and the Blight ended.

"Zevran...where are we exactly?" Garel softly inquired from where he had half of his face buried in the plush pillow.

Zevran hummed for a moment, seeming to be in thought. "I recall the never ending drinks from last night...dancing, rather foolishly," he chuckled, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling above as he recalled the events from last night, although some may not be in order due to his heavily drunken state. "I recall there being a rather fiercely handsome man amidst the drunken celebration."

"Oh?"

"We drank together, danced together and celebrated like nothing I have ever experienced. His smile was captivating and his laugh- oh his laugh -was even more enticing."

"He sounds truly delectable."

"Indeed. Simple as they were, they were pure, raw emotion. The way he displayed them made it exceptionally difficult for a man like me not to get a little...bothered, you know."

"So what did you do about it?"

"Inebriated as we were, we stumbled out of the party, through the sea of elated drunken beings, and found ourselves a nice abode for which one could get away with ravishing one another without causing a scene," Zevran explained, chuckling softly while turning to get a look at the man beside him.

Garel met him with a tired smile, "It seems like a nice place."

"Spare no expense, mi amor..." Zevran murmured.

His warmth drew near to Garel, slowly as they were equally spent, both from fighting Darkspawn and then the all night celebration that marked the end of the Blight and the day Ferelden crowned it's new King.

"I suppose Alistair hasn't quite forgiven me, endorsing him for the throne and all..." Garel said, adjusting to lay on his side, meeting Zevran's adoring gaze.

"Ah, he will get over it. You were only doing what you thought was right," he told him while seeking out a hand to hold. "There's no use in dwelling on what's passed, my dear Warden, not when there is a glorious future ahead of you. Just think of all the possibilities. You can go wherever you desire, see the beauty of Thedas, indulge in the many luxuries until you are so spoiled you never want it to change."

"It would be everything I have ever dreamed of. Freedom. No walls to keep me locked away and no threats to interrupt the many joys that will come with such freedom," Garel spoke with a rising excitement deep beneath his tired state. "However, it will not mean a thing if you aren't there beside me."

There that man went again, making Zevran's heart swell with such simple words, making every fiber of his being yearn all the more. 

"Rest assured that I will most certainly not abandon you. I will follow wherever you may go, close by your side of course. I am yours after all," Zevran purred, his breath warm against the back of his hand before placing a gentle peck upon the skin.

Garel closed his eyes as if to ward off Zevran's charm from further invading his soul, but it was a fruitless endeavor indeed. The man was already firmly rooted there, a new familiar feeling he was to expect now as he was to build himself a new life now that the Circle was a thing of his past. He was a Grey Warden now. He would probably never have a truly stable life, but that was to be expected.

"I truly do not deserve you..."

"It is I who does not deserve you, mi amor. You are my lifeblood, my haven, and my home..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old ficlet I had lying around that I had written following my favorite Origins play-through. I had originally posted this on behalf of Dragon 4ge Day. 
> 
> Just a gentle moment between Zevran and the Warden.


End file.
